westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit to Leader
Looking for the current version? About Kit to Leader is the original game of the West Woods series though it is the fourth game in the series after Once a FireClan Warrior. Kit to Leader is a "choose your own adventure" game where you start off as Sliverkit (you choose your name) and you can grow up to be a leader or medicine cat of the clan or you can go rogue and live at the farm or bring your friends to the fair. Additional Information Kit to Leader has several previous updates still online. Version 1 ''The original Kit to Leader was called The Warrior Cats Game when it was first released. It contained many bugs and poor graphics. ''Version 2 ''The first major update began the popularity of Kit to Leader along with a name change. It was very laggy but the characters looked much better and many quests were introduced. ''Version 3 ''The second major update came a long way after the first. It was more of a test version than anything else. It was a complete fail in realism and the third update came soon after. ''Version 4 ''This is the current version. There is much less lag but shadows were removed. There are many more possibilities and characters. "Cave3" The sprite Cave3 was a snuck in feature that made the game a bit scary at a small window of time. The feature is no longer in the current game, but there are a few remixes that include it. A player would have to collect all 6 hidden notes then run into the water to discover a creepy scene of a beat up yellow cat with notes that stops the whole game. The notes are two different colors seeming to come from two different characters. In an order that seems to make sense, the notes say: # (Red tinted) Honeywing, it's been so long since we've split. How's it been without me? I hope they've taken care of you. # (Orange tinted) I can't bear this life any longer! Take me away! Bring me home. The Fire's away; bring me to the Thorns. # ® I'm coming for you, Honeywing. Please hold on! # (O) Hurry! The Fire's burning the rebellion. Ashes drowned in the river. # ® I visited the Fire. I didn't see you. Where are you? # ® Honeywing, have you read my letter? You haven't replied. Where are you? ''Taken from DarkstarShadowclan's remix. The orange tinted letters came from a character named Honeywing. Honeywing seems panicked and afraid of "the Fire". The two seem to be speaking in a code as to not get in trouble if caught. In the end, the other unnamed character doesn't get a response as he visits "the Fire" and doesn't find Honeywing. "The Fire" may refer to FireClan and "the Thorns" may refer to BrambleClan since Honeywing was taken to FireClan during Severance. Video taken with grasswind's remix. Possible Mates All of the possible mates: Tom/She-Tom * Moss-shadow * Goldenstrike * Gorsefur She-cat/She-Tom * Darkclaw * Duskfall * Nightmare * Breezesong She-Tom * Cookie Game Link: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/78985318/ Category:Games